


Lost Puppy

by DrewWrites



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: <br/>So barry joins the legends team for a mission and finds a abandoned puppy and refuses to leave it. So eventually rip agrees to bring the dog on board and barry is ecstatic. The dog keeps on jumping on len while he's sitting and he gets annoyed with it but he won't say anything because barry with a puppy is so adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Puppy

It had just been laying there. In the middle of the street. Of course Barry had to pick it up. It was wet and shaking. So Barry grabbed it and waltzed up to the Waverider. 

 

“No.” Rip said as soon as he saw the muddy dog.

 

“Yes.” Barry said triumphantly as he shoved past him. Rip gave a heavy sigh of defeat and walked on to the ship. The whole team groaned when they saw the dog in Barry’s arms.

 

“Babe, is this really necessary?” Len asked when Barry plopped down beside him.

 

“Yes.” He insisted. Len shook his head at him. The dog jumped over to Len’s lap and put his paws on his shoulders and Len froze. Barry laughed, earned himself a glare. 

Len was about to say something when Barry pulled him off of Len and held the small animal in his arms. The sight pulled at Len’s heart and he shut his mouth. 

 

“Oh my god, would you too just get a room already?” Sara groaned from across the room. Barry turned beat red and Len smirked.


End file.
